halfdemonfandomcom-20200216-history
ZeroPath's Continuity
Hello, everybody. This is ZeroPath, aka Numbuh712. I just thought I should give a little explanation of my continuity, because it may start getting a little confusing soon. First off, I'd like to make sure that you all understand the concept of Zones. In the Sonic the Hedgehog world, there can be any number of separate universes intertwined together at certain points, and whose existence influences that of the others. These groups of universes and the countless pocket dimensions between them are known as Multiverses. These Multiverses are more commonly known as Zones, and are virtually impossible to travel between, though it has been done once or twice when certain special circumstances were met. Now, back on topic. My continuity is made up of four different zones. Though the events transpiring in each universe are happening simultaneously, there are vast differences between them all. The four Zones that are encompassed in my continuity are as follows: Next Zone This is the main Zone that I focus on. Almost everything I've ever done in the Sonic Fanon community has taken place within this Zone, though there have been a few exceptions to date. I may occasionally refer to this Zone as Mobius: Next. Recent Significant Events *The Seventh Twilight War ends in a stalemate, as the ruling monarchs of the four realms participating were all slaughtered simultaneously, leaving their children orphened and in charge of entire dimensions. *The shockwave from the earthquake that killed the Wind Realm's rulers triggers a massive tsunami, which wipes out most of Pyra Fireheart's home town, killing all of her friends and family. She is left in the same position as the heirs to the other Elemental Realms. *Aquella Oceania's home town mysteriously burns to the ground, killing everyone but Aquella and her older brother, Pyro Oceania. Pyro leaves his sister, who had just turned six, and goes off into a self-imposed exile. *The heirs of the Ice, Plant, Lightning, Sound, Cosmic, and Time-Space Realms, curious about their newfound elemental powers and enraged that their parents refused to train them, all attempt to figure it out for themselves. The six of them simultaneously lose control of their powers and each of them wipes out a sixth of their home town. Seeing as they lived fairly close to one another, that town was completely wiped off the map, and the heirs' friends and family all killed at once. *Ultima and Hypra are reincarnated in the form of six hedgehogs, each of the entities having been split into three parts for unknown reasons. *The Ultima and Hypra trios, after going through several changes in moral alignment, finally call a truce and end their fighting. They later find out that, if they don't continue the cycle of killing each other once every one hundred years, Mobius' Chaos will be depleted and the planet will die. In order to prevent this from happening, they kill each other and seal their souls inside the bodies of the heirs to the six Primary Elemental Realms. *Aquella Oceania meets Orochimaru, who gives her one of his two most powerful Curse Marks. *Pyro Oceania returns from his exile and soon finds Aquella and her boyfriend. Aquella is surprised and overjoyed to find out she has a brother, as she had completely forgotten he'd ever existed in the first place. *Aquella, despite the desperate pleas of her friends, brother, and boyfriend, agrees to join Orochimaru in the hopes that he will help her find and kill whoever it was that burned down her home town so many years before. Aeternalis Zone The Aeternalis Zone is an alternate version of the Next Zone. It takes place during the same exact time period and began at the same time as the Next Zone. However, events in this Zone happened much differently than in the Next Zone. Recent Significant Events *The Sixteenth Twilight War ends with the Light and Wind Realms victorious. The queen of the Earth Realm and the king and heir to the Shadow Realm had been slaughtered after a genius tactical move by a Wind Realm official which also prevented the events that killed the Light and Wind Realm monarchs in the Next Zone. *Because the earthquake that killed the Wind Realm's monarchs never happened, Pyra Fireheart and her parents were free to keep living together as a family, and Pyra got to keep her many friends scattered throughout the town. *Pyro Oceania learns that, because of his unnatural ability to control fire despite being a Water Being, he is "unfit" to be the heir to the Water Realm's throne. On Aquella Oceania's sixth birthday, Pyro snaps and burned down their home town, killing Aquella, but failing to do the same to their parents. He then flees the ruins of the town in search of people willing to act as his followers. *The monarchs of the Ice, Cosmic and Time Realms agree to train their children in using their powers, and only half of the town is wiped out when the others try and fail at teaching themselves. *Ultima and Hypra are reincarnated, but in their normal forms, not as six individuals. As with all of his previous incarnations, this Ultima aspires to take complete control of the world, and is currently gathering followers to this cause. Nova Zone The Nova Zone is a much newer Zone than the others I use, as it is still approximately three thousand years behind the Next and Aeternalis Zones, and four thousand years behind the Millenia Zone. Recent Significant Events *Mammoth Mogul (if you pay any attention to the history of Mobius, you'll know who this is) was brought down, and his army scattered. Several hundred members of his former army, unwilling to continue working for an evil tyrant, have chosen thirteen powerful members with different elemental powers to lead them. *These thirteen members, through a long and complicated series of marriages and several generations, have created the most powerful of what are now being called the Elemental Beings. This woman, who has all the powers of the thirteen groups, is dubbed the Oracle, for her ability to see and interpret future events, as well as fight with even more skill than any of her predecessors. Millenia Zone The Millenia Zone (which I may also refer to as Mobius: Next Millenia) is a far older Zone than any of the others, being a thousand years (or one millenia) ahead of the Next and Aeternalis Zones, and four thousand years ahead of the Nova Zone. This Zone also had a history that is EXTREMELY similar to the current events of the Next Zone, and may be a foretelling of what will happen a thousand years after the end of the Mobius: Next branch of my continuity. Recent Significant Events * Conclusion The main point of this page that I have created is to inform you all of what is to be expected of my future Roleplays and Talkplays on this wiki. From now on, every Roleplay and fanfic I make on this site will have "Next", "Aeternalis", "Nova", or "Millenia" in the name to show which of these four Zones it will take place in. Example: Next Roleplay:Dark Politics, Aeternalis Roleplay:Two Steps from Hell, etc. And as for talkplays on chat, I will always ask whether it should take place in the Next, Aeternalis, Nova, or Millenia Zone before the talkplays begin. Category:Continuities